Dungoria
Dungoria Dungoria is the underground home of the Dungors, and the only place they are known to be native to, as well as the only known home of the Ancients. Like High Draconia, the ecosystem is based upon fungi rather than plants, although to an even greater extent than Draconia - every single native organism is a fungus, with no plants or animals in sight. Dungoria is the Elvicised name of the country, whereas the native Dungors refer to it as Llåme, meaning "homeland" or more literally "native land". The state that once existed in Dungoria (but was dissolved when Dungoria was incorporated into the Nesarian Empire) was known as the Donkållé Thåsheng, meaning Dungorian Commonwealth (sometimes translated as Dungorian Federation), but literally translated means "Dungorian Great Peace". Dungoria was dug out by the Ancients over many thousands of years, thought to have begun around 2100BC. In many ways, the architecture they built with is similar to Nesarian Gothic, making use of vast pillars and pointed arches to hold up very tall vaulted ceilings. Their architecture uses several different types of stone, which are all smooth, non-porous and hard, and come from black to white with all the shades of grey in-between. Water is incorporated into the designs to a great extent, with many canals, fountains and artificial streams. There are also many gardens, though of course these are all fungal. The water is taken from a colossal underground reservoir sitting about half a mile beneath the lowest point of Dungoria, and a complex system of pumps and pressure valves is used to pump the water around the city. These pumps are considered to be the only remaining form of working active magic that exists in the world, powering themselves without any obvious external power source. A similar magical system exists to deal with sewage. There are also many (possibly) natural tunnels and caves, all of which are exceptionally large, in which few Dungors live but there is abundant wildlife. These tunnels are densely populated with all kinds of moulds, mushrooms and other fruiting fungi, and fungus-based creatures. The most common fungus is a bioluminescent vine-like mould, which glows a bluish-green colour and is likely related to the bioluminescent fungus that grows on the Old Tree. This softly lights up the tunnels, and it also grows in abundance in the artificial secitons of Dungoria, used as the primary light source alongside several different species of flying insect-like creatures that are also bioluminescent and emit a greener light. Despite how attractive the tunnels are to tourists, access is limited due to how dangerous the tunnels are for the uninitiated. Additionally, the further down the tunnels go, the more common the "choking moulds" are - these do not bother Dungors, but most species may have long-term respiratory problems from the mould spores in the air. Flag The flag of Dungoria (and the Dungorian Commonwealth, when it still existed) is a black sun on a red background, representing the ancient myth of the creation of the Dungorian nation and the war against the Devourer. This is essentially identical to the flag of Nesarian Fascism, which causes a great deal of confusion and frustration on both sides.